The Creator/Michael
Michael is a character in The Great Machine. Profile Equipment Along with his clothes, the only thing Michael possesses in the human form he has been restricted to is the magical staff he carries The Entities in. A long wooden lance with a blade at one end and a lamp-like structure at the other which holds The Entities, The Creator is skilled in using both the blade and the magical Entities. Abilities The Creator, being an omnipotent god, has the ability to literally do anything; however, being restricted to his form (see Biography) he is only a normal human with magical blood. He has keen senses and an exceptional intelligence. He can use the lamp at the end of his staff to summon The Entities and control them, but he's not so good at using the blade. If the lamp is destroyed, all of The Entities will be released but Michael will have no control over them whatsoever. Description Michael looks like a normal, inconspicuous human being in his current form, as well as being restricted to having the abilities of one. He wears a long sleeved, white shirt with collar and nondescript black jeans, and has medium length hair. Biography At first, The Creator was alone in a blank nothingness that was later come to be known as The Universe. In his Home, The Infinite, he could easily reach out to anything from The Start to the Ending Of All That Was, and do with it what he pleased. Alone and bored, he used all of his power to create The Five Entities: Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Energy, and from there used their combined powers to make everything else. He created countless galaxies, down to the atom, without a flaw. Eventually he created life, and found it amusing; Reaching down to it's surface, he came into the form of one of the human beings he created and interacted with them, joyed that he had created something that felt like himself. He created this avatar for himself which he named Michael, and with it no one in the world knew that he could destroy it with a single snap, reach across it with a single stretch, or empty the entire universe without breaking a sweat. ...In his universe. Unfortunately for Michael, we are talking on terms of the Multiverse, where Michael's is just a grain of sand on a neverending beach. In plenty of other universes there were plenty of different possibilities, and from the dimensional anomaly the Mechanic reached through to pluck The Creator from, he ended up in an entire universe bound only to the things that his avatar was capable of doing. He could only jump a foot, he could only run a mile, and he could not pick apart the universe for his amusement. However, since the Mechanic wanted an entertaining match with which to observe, he let Michael have one thing: his staff. With it he could summon his five Entities which constituted everything. He could combine them at his will, at the price of not knowing what made up anything anymore. The Entities had physical form and a personality gifted to each of them. Entities Michael can summon certain entities to aid him from the lantern on the end of his staff. Fire, the Heated Abilities: Obviously, Fire can create the element it is named after. He can mix with the other elements to create more intricate things. Description: Fire is a energetic and ready to go, always with a burning dislike of everything. Biography: Crafted by The Creator to be the building blocks of the world. Water, the Shapeless Abilities: Can create water and mix with other elements. Description: Water is very shy and will do what asked. She is quiet and shapes to any mold she's put into. Biography: Crafted by The Creator as a building block of the world. Wind, the Hasteful Abilities: Can create wind and mix with other elements. Description: Wind is energetic and hasty. She's always ready to go and has an uplifting personality. Biography: Crafted by The Creator as a building block of the world. Earth, the Unmoving Abilities: Can create earth and mix with other elements. Description: Stubborn. He picks an opinion and stays with it, refuses to cope with others. Biography: Crafted by The Creator as a building block of the world. Energy, the Wise Abilities: Can create energy and mix with other elements. Description: Calm. Always has another approach to things and is the intelligent of the bunch. Biography: Crafted by The Creator as a building block of the world. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Great Machine Characters Category:Humans Category:Divines